Rodney Doc
Expert Gunmanship Weapon Proficiency Enhanced Intelligence Intuitive Aptitude Master Magic Master Combatant |Equipment = Rodney's Sword Rodney's Pistol Bowler Hat Mechanical Leg DocSoul (formerly) |Relatives = H.G. Doc (father) Unknown Doc mother James Doc (oldest son) Dalon Doc (third oldest son) 2 Other Sons Colin Doc (oldest grandson) Catherine Doc (granddaughter-in-law) Baron Doc (second oldest grandson) Alex Doc (youngest grandson) Noa Doc (great granddaughter) Henk Doc (great grandson-in-law) |Alias = Dr. Rodney Rathbone Dr. Rodney Doc Dr. Rathbone }} Professor Doctor Rodney Rathbone-Doc, is the father of James and Dalon Doc. Thus making him the paternal grandfather of Colin Doc, Baron Doc and Alex Doc. Rodney is an aristocrat, an explorer and the leader of the Monster Fighters. Rodney is the primary adversary of Lord Vampyre. Biography When growing up in London on his own, Rodney's mother one day gave him the DocSoul. A fanatically and energetic woman, she disowned her heritage after she used her Power Form and accidentally killed someone. It was the reason for her to give her most precious object to her son. It may have been one of the reasons that made Rodney decide to not always use his gifts. Rodney would eventually gave the DocSoul James long before he began his adventure with Lord Vampyre. Rodney died at an unknown moment in time. His cause of death is unknown but it could be because of old age. He died around the time James gave Colin the DocSoul. Physical Appearance Rodney's wears a dapper light grey vest with a white shirt underneath, a dark red tie, and a gold pocket watch. Rodney's left leg is sand green colored, and the other is a robotic leg with a new mould. They both attach into the same sand green hip part. Rodney has white sleeves, and his hands are yellow. Rodney's face is yellow, and has sideburns, a mustache, and a goatee. He is always seen with a confident smirk expression. Rodney wears a light grey bowler hat on his head. Personality Rodney never liked being a Doc as he felt that being one made him superior to other humans which he greatly disliked. But he still taught his sons the important things in life and trained them to become powerful Doc's in their own right. Rodney rarely used his Power Form in any situation and defeated opponents like Lord Vampyre without it. He didn't mind that his sons wanted to be Doc's and didn't mind that they would use their Power Forms in battle. During his continuous adventures, he would only use his Power Form as the final last resort if the enemy as non-human. If the enemy was human, he wouldn't use it under any circumstance. Rodney is calm and collected and rarely loses his temper. He doesn't underestimate his opponents but can still be surprised by them and there actions. He would enter any situation calmly and with an open mind with the uppermost of respect. Even in heated arguments with his son(s) about his own views and beliefs, he would remain calm and open towards there opinions without losing his cool. Rodney is highly adventurous and courageous. He loves to explore and has great respect for anyone who joins him on his adventures. He also loves being out doors and doesn't like doing nothing. Rodney is also incredible charismatic and would easily charm other people and gain there trust and loyalty. Rodney is very caring and protective towards other individuals, mainly normal humans. He didn't wanted his companions to join him in the final battle against Lord Vampyre as they wouldn't stand any change against the combined forces of the supernatural enemies. He ultimately decided to empower there weapons with magical energy so they would stand a change aldo it went against his own principles. This ultimately showed that he would rather do something that is against his own personal principles than put people he cares about in harms way. Rodney has great respect for his sons however James doesn't really get along with him. He also has great respect for his grandson Colin who he taught treasure hunting. Despite never meeting her before, he gained great respect for his great granddaughter Noa Doc after seeing her win over "Dark Rat". After this event, he saw her potential and asked her to one day take down the he never could have. Abilities Rodney is a master swordsman. He is able to wield his sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting attacks, cutting with great precision and speed. He's also able to utilize swords with little effort. He can deliver skillfully strikes to weak points with great precision and has incredibly fast weapon control. Rodney is also a master in hand-to-hand combat. Without the help of his Power Form, he can fight every villain, supernatural or not in hand-to-hand combat alone. He can counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. He has shown to easily hold his own against the entire squad of The Minions. Rodney possesses immense exploration skills. He can decipher maps very easy and neutralize every trap. He was a well known treasure hunter before Colin Doc. He has also discovered all the six moonstones within a few days while others couldn't find one. Rodney possesses high acrobatic skills. He can effectively dodge attacks by doing back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. At a point in his life, Rodney lost his leg and replaced it with a mechanical leg. This leg allows him to jump a great distance but only once per time. He can also kick his opponents with his acrobatic skills to knock them back. Rodney is highly proficient and an expert in handling all types of pistols. It allows him to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat. He has excellent bull-eyes aim on his target via bullets. Rodney is capable of operating, creating and repairing pistols, with an extensive knowledge about pistols. Like his sword, he also has incredibly fast weapon control with his pistol. He has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore. In addition to that, Rodney can understand and use almost any weapon with excellent proficiency. But he prefers to use his personal sword and pistols mostly. Rodney possesses a great human intellect. He can instantly learn and understand the complexity and objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. He also has a great detailed memory and can multi-task easily. Despite the fact that Rodney doesn't like being a Doc, he's a master in magic. He can perform powerful magical spells but needs a magical item, like a Moonstone, to do so. He never uses magic in battle or combat. However, he did bestow his companions weapons with magical power so they could stand a better chance against their supernatural enemies. Rodney is a master combatant. He has fought villains like Lord Vampyre without the help of his Power Form. He has battled many opponents and defeated them just by using his sword, pistol and skills. Being a Doc, Rodney has his own Power Form but rarely used it throughout his life. The name and appearance of his Power Form has not been revealed as of yet. It's also unclear if he has access to the Doc-Up or not. Triva *After Rondey's passing, James took his sword and pistol and brought it to the Doc Realm as a sign of respect. *It is unknown how Rodney lost his leg. *Rodney was born in jolly old London. **James was not born in London nor has he ever been there. *Rodney changed his name from Doc to Rathbone, his wife's maiden name, because he didn't want to be known as a Doc. *Rodney is the only known Doc who's Power Form remains unknown and unseen. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:PowerForm Users Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Professors Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Monster Fighters